


Generosity

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Mandalorian short
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Generosity

`No Ronja today? ` my young helper was preoccupied today, her days off seemed depressing for our regulars,  
`Kreetle problem at home` I say cleaning my goggles. Today was a really slow day, no different from the rest. Regulars came for their spices and other edibles, passing pilots would browse for a moment and then carry on for their next haggle. Life was dule but I thank everyday I’m still alive.  
Somewhat later a pilot caught my attention and held on it tightly. Mandalorian`s are a sight to see for any species. His armour looked dense and polished, Beskar material, the good stuff, I should know. Some cycles back I raided an empire cache after following a smugglers band, they dealt with the violence whilst I took my small share, a few items to sell and I kept some Beskar bars for myself. Hovering next to the Mandalorian was a pram carrying a small green child, it was cute if on the ugly side. If by chance the Mandalorian came over to my stand, he lifted the child out and held him in his arm,  
`can I help you? ` he looked down at the child who was staring at something on my cart,  
`how much for the crystal necklace? ` the child obviously had something for shinny things,  
`normally 1000 credits, but for you free` he picked one up and gave it to the child who held it close to his eyes,  
`why so expensive? Surely you aren’t giving this away ` he placed the child back in the pram,  
`it belongs to him, I think. They are Kyber crystals, they come from Llum so I can’t leave too often, probably wouldn’t get to many now anyway. Safe to say you know of the jedi? ` he titled his head at the mention of the word,  
`how do you know of the jedi? ` the child cooed a little as he looked up at the Mandalorian,  
`I met one when I was small, by accident. He told me to forget about him, but I never have, how do you forget meeting a jedi. Ever since I`ve searched far to find out more about them, I haven’t much but it keeps their memory alive` coming around my cart I bent down to look closer at the child, he was pretty cute I have to admit,  
`he needs to be returned to his people; I don’t suppose you know about them? `   
`I`m afraid not, I’ve never seen or heard of this child or his people before. I wish you luck on your travels` we shook hands, it was such a surreal moment,  
`thank you for your generosity` with that he carried on his way.


End file.
